Ostatni raz
by Yuucchi
Summary: Miniaturka. Romano bardzo tęskni za ukochanym.


Jego umysł bezustannie mąciło uczucie nieodpartej nostalgii. Zanurzał się cały w wodzie, we własnej wannie i marzył tylko o tym, by przestać myśleć. Wyobrażał sobie jego obecność, ciepło, dotyk, ramiona, które jako jedyne były w stanie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo, kiedy odcinały go od całego świata, a przy tym jego serce ściskał nieporównywalny z niczym ból, na samą myśl, że nawet nie wie kiedy znów ujrzy osobę, którą kocha. Nie miał z nim najmniejszego choćby kontaktu, nie wiedział co u niego, czy ma się dobrze, czy jest zdrowy, czy też za nim tęskni. _Wrócę, nim zdążysz się obejrzeć, Romano._  
- Jesteś perfidnym kłamcą, Antonio.- wyszeptał, wynurzając się powoli. Tak bardzo go za to nienawidził.  
Spojrzał na swoje pomarszczone już dłonie i doszedł do wniosku, że nawet woda jest zimna. Wyszedł z wanny i akurat w tamtym momencie zakręciło mu się w głowie- pewnie całkowicie straciłby równowagę, gdyby nie przytrzymał się pralki.  
- Szlag by to.- syknął, łapiąc się za głowę. Było tak za każdym razem. Za każdym razem, kiedy Antonio zostawiał go samego zbyt długo, a przy tym ofiarowywał tylko tę cholerną niepewność. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, nie był skłonny do najmniejszego uśmiechu, a jego ciało stawało się nieprawdopodobnie słabe. Szczerze przeklinał ten stan. Ale kogo mogłoby to zainteresować? Był sam i chyba przyszedł najwyższy czas, by się do tego w końcu przyzwyczaić.  
Ubrał się, po czym udał do kuchni. Włączył czajnik i przyłapał się nawet na tym, że chciał wyciągnąć z szafki dwa kubki. Zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, a kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach. Tak bardzo miał tego wszystkiego dość..

_- Antonio, Antonio!- podskakiwał wysoko, starając się złapać go za rękę. Mężczyzna odwrócił się od razu, uśmiechając promiennie na widok Romano i wziął go na ręce. Maluch od razu objął łapkami jego szyję, tuląc się do niego mocno.- Nie lubię cię. _  
_- A to dlaczego?- zaśmiał się szczerze Hiszpania. _  
_- Bo obiecałeś, że zaraz wrócisz i dalej cię nie ma.- burknął pod nosem, ale ani odrobinę nie popuścił uścisku. _  
_- Przepraszam. Ale teraz już jestem, nie martw się. _  
_- I już mnie nie zostawisz? _  
_- Nigdy._  
Romano otworzył momentalnie oczy i z kolejny paraliżującym ściskiem w okolicach serca stwierdził, że był to tylko sen. Usiadł powoli, wzdychając przy tym żałośnie, a jedyne czego pragnął w tym momencie, to by skończyć dażyć Hiszpanię choćby najmniej istotnym uczuciem, już na zawsze. Dlaczego nie mogło to być takie proste? Nawet nie zdawało się być realne..  
I właśnie w tej, najmniej spodziewanej chwili rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
- Kto, do cholery..- przeklnął pod nosem, wstając od razu i idąc w tamtym kierunku.  
Otworzył gwałtownie drzwi, mając na celu szczerze opieprzyć swojego gościa za to, że w ogóle śmiał zbliżyć się do jego mieszkania, ale zmroziło go, gdy zobaczył spojrzenie tych, tak dobrze znanych, zielonych oczu, beztroski uśmiech, silnie ramię, opierające się właśnie o framugę.  
- Hej, Romano, mogę wejść?- spytał wesoło, wyciągając rękę, by poczochrać jego włosy, jednak Lovino bez namysłu ją odtrącił.- Co się stało?  
- Co się stało..- powtórzył Włochy, czując, że zaczyna się w nim gotować z nerwów.- Co się stało?! Po tym wszystkim stać cię tylko na tyle!- krzyknął i miał zamiar zatrzasnąć drzwi, jednak Antonio od razu je przytrzymał i bez pozwolenia wszedł do mieszkania młodszego mężczyzny, zamykając za sobą.  
- Wyjdź stąd.  
- Romano, proszę, uspokój się..- jęknął błagalnie, tak naprawdę nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia w jaki sposób może go uspokoić. Właściwie, to kiedy młodszy wpadał w furię, graniczyło to z cudem.  
- Powiedziałem coś! Nie chcę cię oglądać, rozumiesz?- warknął Vargas, jednak to niczym nie poskutkowało. Zarówno jak i wazon, lęcący z bardzo dużą prędkością w stronę Antonia, a który to udało mu się wyminąć w ostatnim momencie.- Jak śmiesz się tu w ogóle pokazywać!  
Hiszpania pewnym krokiem podszedł do Włoch i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. Te jednak znowu bardzo szybko zostały odtrącone, ponadto Carriedo oberwał w twarz, jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Przecież nie mógł. Ramano krzyczał i przeklinał, bił go z całych sił, lecz Antonio cały czas usiłował go uspokoić.  
- Zrozum, że ostatnie miesiące były dla mnie bardzo ciężkie i nie mogłem przylecieć.  
- Nie wierzę ci, ty stary kłamco!  
Romano był naprawdę zrozpaczony. Z jednej strony czuł ogromną ulgę, że znów Antonio jest tuż obok, ale górę nad nim wzięły nerwy, na widok jego zupełnie beztroskiej twarzy, po niemalże trzech miesiącach milczenia. W pewnym momencie jednak gardło zaczęło go boleć od krzyku, a dłonie stały się całe czerwone, od wymierzania zupełnie przypadkowych ciosów. Jego oddech był ciężki i bardzo niespokojny.  
- Wybacz mi to..- szepnął starszy, obejmując Lovina ramionami. Ten juz nie miał siły protestować.  
- Głupek.- powiedział równie cicho Włochy, przymykając powieki i opierając czoło o tors Antonia. Zaciągnął się powoli jego zapachem, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Za nim.  
- Tak, wiem.- westchnął Carriedo, przykładając dłoń do twarzy Romano i uniósł delikatnie jego głowę. Włochy odwzajemnił pocałunek, którym został obdarowany, czując, że tyle mu nie wystarczy.- To już ostatni raz.


End file.
